Dead Eyes
by Omni-chan
Summary: A chance encounter in an alley. Whispered words and one left wondering.
1. Chapter 1

This was written via request of my little sister.It isn't my best work, but I am not all that into Harry Potter, but she begged. Plus she promised to draw me a picture if I wrote this. Should I leave this as a one shot or do you guys want more? If anyone wants me to try and scrape out a couple more chapters,I will try eventually.

* * *

_Calm down_, he told himself, _it is just a dark alley nothing to be afraid of_. This was a lie. During a time, when people were being killed in their homes, to say you had nothing to fear from a dark alley-in the middle of the night-was pompous. The red head shoved his hands deeper into his trouser pockets and hurried along the cobbled street. His mother would kill him if she knew he was out here by himself. What with you know who back and all. Still, he thought to himself grumpily, _she is overprotective. I am a man now!_

A crash caused him to jump and look around in a panic. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go for a walk after all._ To his relief, a couple of stray dogs ran past him._ Ha ha ha, see? Nothing to be afraid of._ Yet eyes lurk in the dark. For some reason, tonight, the alley seemed longer and narrower._ Just my imagination_ Then he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. His heart pounded and his hands shook. It definitely was not a good idea to be out here. In the dark-alone.

A cold, pale hand, gripped his shoulder and he cringed in fear. The bony hand dug into his shoulders like a blunt knife. And he found he could not breathe. Roughly he is turned around, eyes meeting familiar eyes. He blinked once, twice, hand instinctively going to his wand. Wordlessly, it is knocked out of his grasp. He opens his mouth to scream and is hexed into silence. Quivering with fear, he can only stare helplessly at the blonde before him.

The blonde smiled at him, pushing him against a brick wall. Body too close for comfort.

"Hello Weasley." The blonde sneered in a voice that was hollow. So unlike, his usual snobby drawl. To Ron, it almost seemed as if Draco was no more than a soulless body.

"Malfoy!" Ron hissed in his mind. Despite what Harry had told him about Malfoy being forced to assassinate Dumbledore, Ron still wanted to see the bastard torn to pieces. Draco continued to stare at Ron with his dead, empty eyes. His body slowly coming closer and closer to Ron's until it was pressed up against him.

His body had wasted away to nothing. What once was a handsome, thriving young man, who could steal the hearts of any girl, was now an empty bony shell of a wizard. His skin was pale, no it was gray. His eyes empty and dead, dark shadows caused his gaunt face to look worse. A twinge of pity flooded through Ron. Perhaps, Harry was right, perhaps Draco needed saving.

Ron knew he could easily overtake the slytherine. Judging from his appearance, he would be easy to break. Yet, Ron found that he could not move, could not stop himself from staring into his enemy's eyes. And then, a flicker. A flicker of life in those cold dead eyes. Draco's dry lips cracked into what seemed to be like a painful smile.

"I've missed you, Ron." He whispered and leaned forward. Dry lips brushed soft ones for a fleeting moment. Ron could only stare after the Draco as he walked off into the shadows. Falling to his knees, Ron's chest moved rapidly up and down, his breathe finally returning to him._ NO!_ His mind screamed, _No! You let him get away! What were you thinking? How could you just let him walk away like that? He helped murder Dumbledore! _Still he made no movement to follow the other. Only letting his fingers fly to his lips.

* * *

I apologize in advance for any mistakes pertaining to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the newest chapter. Not much. A little teaser. I wasn't going to post a new chapter until my sister drew me my fanart like I asked her to. The whole reason I am writing this fanfic! ARGH! But I really do not like the idea of draco/ron shippers showing up at my door and mauling me because it took too long to update. So here you go loves.

**Warning: Slight bit of limeade in it. Yes limeade. Not naughty to be a complete lime. So it is a limeade. ahahaha! And if my sister drews me a really cool picture I will post this one adultff with a lemon chapter! Shounen ai yaoi. DxR. Slight HermxRon action in here.**

**Spoilers: Set slighty post HBP.**

**ETCs: I do not own. Slight OOCness.**

* * *

The time between the departure of Draco and his arrival back at the twins' place was a blur. His mind was a sea of confusion shrouded in a thick and perilous fog. Taking a deep ragged breath, Ron pressed his back against the door. His knees shook and he had lost all colour.

Slowly he sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands. He was ashamed of himself. Weak, he was weak. _Fucking Coward._ He chastised himself.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice was a light house to his clouded mind. He looked up into the bookworm's eyes. She shuddered at the look in Ron's eye. Fear, terror, the look of someone who has seen death and stared him straight in the eye all swirled within Ron's eyes. She knelt in front of him clutching his shoulders tightly, before bringing him into a warm embrace.

"What happened?" She whispered softly.

"Her…Hermione?" He asked confused. His was still reeling. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable. Roughly he pushed her off of him and jumped to his feet.

"Of course I'm fine. I…I...uh..." Ron searched for words. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about seeing Draco. For one, she would pelt him with a thousand questions. And second he might accidentally tell her about Draco's kiss. The kiss that was rough yet gentle. The kiss that was vile and sensual at the same time. The kiss like a broken record tormented him.

"Just forget it ok?" He screamed at her and immediately regretted it. She looked at him wontedly, tears ready to fall.

"Listen, Herm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It has just been so stressful since you know." Ron scratched the back of his head. Hermione stood up, pretending to pick at fluff on her jeans. She sniffed once and felt like punching Ron.

"Whatever." She spat at him before turning on her heel and storming off.

Ron lay in his bed. A cold sweat covering his body, the sheets tangled around his waist and legs as he continuously tossed and turned.

_ "Ron." Draco practically purred his name as he cupped the other boy's chin in his hand. Ron shuddered. In Delight? Fear? Anxiety? Anticipation? A range of emotions, he never knew coursed through his body._

_ Possessively Draco drew him closer wrapping a pale bony arm around his waist till they were touching chest to chest and hip to hip. This was too close to be comfortable. But Ron was comfortable and his traitorous body ached for more._

_ Draco brought his face closer to the youngest Weasley boy's till their noses touched. Sparks alighted with Ron. _

"_Please…" His mouth betrayed him. Draco smirked, cruel and seductive smirk._

"_Please what?" He mewed into Ron's ear licking his earlobe lightly. Ron's breath hitched. This was wrong but felt so right._

"_Please." He murmured again bring his lips to Draco's. "Love me."_

Ron sat up with a gasp. He frantically looked around his room. It was unfamiliar and strange. Everything about it was different. From the colour of the paint to the placement of the windows, Ron opened his mouth to scream. Draco had kidnapped him! He had stunned him and dragged him off to be killed by the Dark Lord.

A feminine scream saved him from his self inflicted nightmare and he found himself staring dumbly at a red faced Hermione.

"What do you want? He snapped, irritated that he forgot he was at his brothers'

"You…you…should lock the door when you sleep naked!" Hermione fumed and turned redder. Turning as red as his hair, Ron scrambled to cover himself.

Minutes later Ron stood under a warm jet of water. Head bowed he stared at his feet letting the water calm him.

"I do not desire Draco." He whispered as he reached for the shampoo. He poured the strawberry scented wash into his hand and began to scrub at his hair and scalp vigorously. Perhaps if he scrubbed hard enough he could wash away last night.

When he finally sat down for breakfast he couldn't look Hermione in the eye. Instead he stared at the cold tasteless lumps posing as scrambled eggs. Master pranksters his brothers were. Master Chefs they were not.

Fred and George oblivious to the thick uncomfortable air hanging between Ron and Hermione tossed ideas for new products around.

"Um…Hermione?" Ron asked over the twins' banter. "Why are you here?"

She sighed exasperated. Why did she have to be friends with an idiot?

"Because, Ron, I have volunteered to help Fred and George in the shop. Just like you have been doing this whole summer, we talked about it last week. You were the one who suggested it.

"Oh I forgot."

"Then I suppose you forgot that Harry will be coming in two weeks." Forcibly slowly the last bite of his breakfast, Ron nodded weakly. After what had transpired in the dark alley last night there was little else Ron could think of, let alone remember.

_ "Love me."_


	3. Chapter 3

Ah! Finally my third chapter! Sorry I am so slow. Not my best, but as my sister says "It is too hot for my pants." heh I would have posted this chapter quite some time ago. But stupid ffnazi suspended my account for awhile. So now I am back jack!

* * *

Ron stared blankly into space. His chin rested lazily in his right hand. His eyes glazed over with a far away look. It had been five days since Hermione arrived and five days since _that_ night. He blinked his eye rapidly several times to moisten them and shifted his chin to his left hand.

_Don't think about that you stupid git._ He squeezed his eyes shut trying to think about anything else. _Boobs. Boobs were a good thing to think about. Nice firm round boobs. Perky boobs with nipples ready and wanting to be fondled. Boobs that were attached to a woman, not a man. Man like Draco with his sensual lithe body. Draco with his luscious soft lips. Lips that teased his own lips, teased till shivers ran down his spine. Lips that he could feel moving over his body slowly, teasing him farther into pleasure. _

_And his hands, his soft wonderful hands, they were probably well skilled. And one touch was probably all he would need before he melted and begged the other for more. No, he wouldn't be begging. He would be demanding. And the blonde would laugh at him. Take his chin firmly between thumb and forefinger, smile his malicious beautiful smile and then kiss him. He would kiss him hard on the lips. A passionate kiss that was crushing and bruising, a kiss that made Ron want him more. _

_And then Draco would take him. Take him brutally, without preparation. He would be too big, would cause Ron to tear and bleed. To cry out and writhe in pain, try and run away. But then the slytherine would begin to rock. To move himself slowly inside the Gryffindor, he would hit that soft bundle of nerves. And soon Ron's cries of pain would become mixed with his and Draco's cries of pleasure. As the crashing wave of climax neared, Draco would pump harder and faster. Nails digging into the red head's shoulders, teeth digging into his neck marking the boy, claiming the man. Ron would arch into the other, moving his own hips to the rhythm set by Draco. Then Draco would finish, the white hot liquid filling Ron and overflowing. Ron would come soon after covering himself and the sheets below him. _

_Draco would collapse on top of him, still inside him. Pain would soon creep back to Ron and he would shudder and try to move away. This would only excite Draco and would begin to move again. Sweat glistening on his body. This time would be gentle, laying kisses on Ron's back. Whispering sweet words into his ears and Ron would believe his words and love his kisses. He would respond with a low moan. Draco would find his slack manhood. He would let fingers glide over it ghostlike. The Red head's moans would grow loader as he hardened within the hands of the Malyfoy heir. This time he would come first, covering Draco's hand. Draco would smirk, still a long way from being done. He would hold the other against him, panting as he moved inside him._

_This time Draco would take it slow. Letting wave after wave of pleasure wash over him before finally relaxing and pulling out of the man underneath him, a quick kiss on the neck and he would be gone. Leaving Ron sitting in soiled sheets, staring after him and wondering why._

Ron smashed his head on the counter. _Stop thinking disgusting things!_ He demanded of himself. He would not let Draco get to him. It was just a kiss! And not a good one at that. Ok, well maybe it was one of the best kisses he had ever had. Of course he had only kissed one other person, so there was not much he could compare with. Still it was a horrible kiss! After all Draco had only kissed him to rile him. To drive him insane. And hell it was working. His mind was being clouded with disturbing daydreams of Draco minute after minute.

He needed to get his mind off Draco and fast. Because Ron Weasley was sure as hell not gay. And if he was not gay, he definitely should not be dreaming about how the ferret performs in bed. Hermoine! Hermione could take his mind off the blonde. She would babble on about crap that he didn't really care about and his mind would just shut off like it always did.

Ron walked through the shop, thankful that today was a slow day. No customers browsed the shelves. No one to bother him. It took awhile, but he finally found her, kneeling on the ground restocking merchandise. He stood quietly for a minute watching her.

"Ron, you could at least help me restock these! Why are you so lazy? I wonder why your brothers even let you work in their shop at all." Hermione chastised him, not looking at him as she continued to refill the shelves. 'This would be a lot easier if we could use magic outside the school."

_Draco wrapped his arms around Ron's waist. Trailing kisses down his neck. He hand played at the button of Ron's pants. Ron shivered and half closed his eyes as he pressed himself back against the blonde._

Ron's breath hitched. He needed to get Draco out of his head now. Roughly he grabbed Hermione by the wrist. Ignoring her small cry of protest, he dragged her with him. He didn't know where he was going or what exactly he was going to do. But he needed to do something to get rid of the Draco in his head. He pushed the door to the stock room open. Pushing Hermione in hard enough for her to fall on the ground. She landed with a yelp and before she could react, Ron had slammed the door, locked it and was on her. Crushing her lips against his. He pried her lips open with his tongue, sliding the appendage in her mouth, massaging and caressing her own. She pressed hands into his shoulders trying to get him off of her. But he had grow so much in the seven years she had known. He was bigger and stronger than her. Between kisses she pleaded for him to stop. He ignored her cries, held her hands down with his left hand and slide his right under her shirt. She squirmed underneath him, trying desperately to get away. Ron's hand found her right mound and began to fondle it gently. The lace of her bra grated roughly against the skin and she hissed in pain. Arching her back in another attempt to free herself of this Ron.

"I need you. Oh please, I need you." He repeated over and over again. She blocked out his words. Her eyes clenched shut, willing the tears to not spill. His hand moved from her breast to slide slowly down her stomach to her pants. He fumbled clumsily with the button and zipper. She trembled and tried to remove herself mentally from this ordeal. Ron's hand slowly slid into her pants, hands gliding through her woman's hair down to the moist center.

"RON! STOP!" As the words left her mouth, Ron was pulled roughly off her and thrown into the corner. She pulled herself into a ball, head covered by arms. A shuddered away from a soft touch on her shoulder, thinking it was Ron.

"Hermione?" Harry's soft voice brought her back to reality. She peered at him through tear soaked eyes.

"Harry!" She sobbed out as she flung herself on him. The boy who lived held her, soothing her gently, shooting glares at Ron. The Red head sat huddled in the corner, knees pulled to chest, chin on knees. He rocked himself slowly, looking through Harry. Hermione's sobs died down, but she didn't leave the embrace of Harry. Harry stood up, pulling Hermione with him.

"Ron," he spoke harshly, "stay here, I will be back for you in just a minute." Ron made no inclination if he would stay or not. He just continued to stare listlessly into nothing.

When he returned, Ron was still sitting in the same place, still staring into the same nothing. Angry Harry struck his best friend hard across the face.

"You asshole! What were you thinking?" Harry spat at him, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to his feet. Ron didn't look at him and did not answer. This only infuriated Harry even more. This time he punched Ron squarely on the nose.

"Draco…I…kissed Draco." Ron blurted out. Harry's mouth fell open. "Well actually, Draco kissed me. " Ron looked at Harry, tears in his own eyes. "Merlin's beard? What have I done? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. It just happened, I could stop myself. I just needed to get him out of my head. And…and that was the only way I could think to do it. Oh gods! I am so sorry!" Ron collapsed against his closest friend, his tears soaking into the speckled young man's shirt.

"When did you see Draco?" He questioned, Ron only sobbed harder. Harry pushed him away and forced him to look him in the eye. "When did you see Draco, Ron?"

"Five days ago."  
"Where?"

"In the alley not far from here."

"What were you doing in the alley?"

"I was bored, so I went for a walk."

"Ron! You could have been killed! Draco could have killed you, what were you thinking?" Harry whispered still angry as he hugged Ron to him. Harry bit his lower lip. Ron had seen Draco. That meant Draco had to be around here somewhere. Harry just needed to find the other horocruxes. He would avenge Dumbledore's death. He would help save that slytherine bastard.

* * *

Ron! You naughty boy! And do I sense a bit of HarryxRon action in there? What will the outcome be? Tune in next time!


	4. Chapter 4

So I am finally updating this story! Yay me! This is the start of a lemon. So if you don't like lemons don't read this chapter.

* * *

Hermoine let the scalding water burn her skin. She crouched downed at the bottom of the tub as the shower hit her back. Despite the heat, she shivered. Her salty tears mixing with the tap water. She scrubbed furiously at her skin, making it red and raw. She scratched at her body with the loofah, scraping skin off and bleeding. She shook like a leaf in a wind storm. She focused her mind on anything. Going back to school, working in the twins shop, detention with Snape. Anything but Ron and what he had done to her. She felt dirty. Dirtier than she had ever felt before. And she couldn't get herself to come clean. She refused to let her mind wander back to what had happened less than an hour ago.

She began sobbing, letting the loofah slide from her hands and fall to the tub floor. She cradled her head in her hands and sobbed. She could still feel his lips on her. Brushing over her collarbone, nipping at her neck. Pressing against her lips. She could still feel his hands on her breast kneading them roughly, bruising them. She sobbed harder as she thought about him ripping her clothes, no tearing her clothes off her body. The wild look in his eyes. It was as if he had been someone else. She wanted to forget. Her mind began rambling off different spells and hexes of forgetting to her.

"Hermoine…" a soft knock at the door, followed by Harry's soft voice. She looked up through wet bangs at the door. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, all she could do was sit there in the hot water. The door creaked as Harry slowly opened it.

" 'moine?" He repeated as he poked his head into the door, brown hair falling over his glasses. She put her head down in between her legs and pressed up against the side of the bathtub, the water still burning her skin. Harry frowned but didn't say anything. He walked over to her and reached a hand out to touch her, but withdrew and instead turned off the water. Reaching for a towel, he laughed dryly.

"I am so sorry Hermoine. I should have came earlier. If I had this might never have happened. It was a dead end anyway. A waste." He sighed heavily and draped the towel around her shoulders. She brought up a shaky hand and clutched at the navy blue terry cloth. Harry slowly raised her and shifted the towel to cover his friend. "Ron is not himself. What he did is inexcusable. But there is something wrong with him. The Ron I know would never do this. I think he might have been hexed. He said he met Draco in the alley a few days ago." Hermoine looked at Harry, eyes shining with tears.

"Harry…Harry…Harry, what do I do now?" She choked out as she burst into a fresh round of tears. "I cannot face him. I just can't. I know that every time I see him now, I will remember what he did." By now she was once again in hysterics, beating her fists against Harry's chest. The boy who lived could do nothing more than bring her into a tight embrace.

" I know Hermoine, I know. But I know you know that our Ron would never do this to you." He whispered as he laid his check on the top of her head.

Ron sat huddled in the middle of his bed. Harry had lead him to his room and like a zombie he had went over to his bed and sat down. He pulled the blankets up around him and curled into a ball, clenching his eyes shut. He wondered if there was a spell to reverse time. He had not meant to hurt Hermoine. It was just that one minute Draco was in his head and the next there was Hermoine, underneath him screaming in terror. He felt sick to his stomach and thought he deserved to die. He curled up even tighter and hit his head with his hands. Everything was turn so fast. Images of Hermoine screaming and Draco's kiss swirled within his head.

_"Ron." Draco's voice was barely audible over the howling wind. Ron stood in the middle of what he could only explain as a maze. The wind whipped through the bushes causing them to groan eerily. The red head swallowed hard and looked around him._

_"Ron." Draco's voice called out to him again, Ron turned quickly hoping to find where that blonde was._

_"Draco?" He called out questioningly and ran down the left path. Leaves and twigs blew in his face, furiously he brushed them aside and continued running. The wind began to blow harder, the howling grew louder._

_"DRACO!" He screamed out and began to search for his classmate frantically. Suddenly he was knocked flat on his back, he groaned as he rolled over and sat up. Laughter filled his ears. A swishing of robes caused him to turn his head quickly and he saw a Slytherine scarf disappear behind a hedge. He stood, tearing his pants on a sharp rock. _

_"Draco!" He shouted as he turned the corner. Laughter once again filled the air, but the Weasley boy was alone. He reached out and touched the hedge's foliage in front of him. Wondering if this dead end was simply a mirage. He slid his hand gently over the leaves, letting them tickle his palm. He glanced back over his shoulder towards the way he had come from._

_"Draco?" He called again this time quietly as if not really wanting Draco to answer him. Lips gently brushed the back of his neck. He stood still hands hanging limply by his side. He wondered if this was his imagination . But the lips became more persistent, more demanding as teeth were added, nipping at him, sucking on his neck. He groaned and fell back towards the lips, hands snaking around his waist, catching him._

_"Please" he murmured, turning himself to face whomever was behind him. His breath caught in his throat once again, when he realized he was still alone. Hand moved to the back of his neck, still feeling the touch of those lips on it._

_"Draco…" He breathed out and brought his fingers to his lips, kissing them. "Why?"_

_"Because Ron." came Draco's voice, swirling around him, breezing through the air. "I don't want to be alone. I never want to be alone. Come to me, Ron." Ron nodded, not knowing why, but wanting to obey. He walked forward as if almost in a trance, hands reaching for a door that was not there._

_"I'm coming, wait for me." He said huskily "Please." Suddenly a door appeared and Ron's hands closed around the handle, shaking. He pulled it open slowly, knowing that he would find Draco inside._

_Draco stood in the middle of the empty room, smiling, hand held towards Ron._

"_Come" He said softly and turned away from Ron, disappearing into darkness. Ron quickly ran after him, hands reaching forward, desperately seeking the blonde man._

_"Draco, wait!" He shouted. His answer was cold hands clamping roughly down on his wrists, pulling him into a hard embrace. The blonde brought his lips hungrily down unto Ron's, pressing hard against them. The force of Draco's kiss caused Ron, to lose his balance. He toppled over, bring Draco down with him. Draco straddled Ron, his member starting to grow hard. He moaned into Ron's lips and pressed himself against Ron, causing Ron to arch up. Draco's tongue pried open Ron's lips and began to earnestly explore inside his mouth. Ron's tongue began to caress Draco's. _

_Draco's hands roughly grabbed at the hem of Ron's shirt. Breaking the kiss, he pulled the red head's shirt off. Ron stared up at Draco, breathing hard, body beginning to glisten with sweat. Draco swooped down once again, and began to trail kisses on Ron. He started with Ron's forehead, moving to his nose and then his lips. He chewed on the other man's lips for a moment, causing Ron to buck and arch against. Slowly he began to move again, placing kisses on Ron's jaw line and then neck. Playfully he nipped at Ron's neck. Ron brought his arms up to wrap around Draco's waist, but Draco pulled his arms down, pinning them on the ground, above Ron's hands. Soft words were spoken and Ron's hands were bound to the floor. _

_Ron closed his eyes and moaned loudly as Draco's tongue began to caress Ron's left nipple. Draco's left hand gripped Ron's hair, clenching it in his fist. His right, fingered the waist band of Ron's trousers, running slowly along it, lightly touching Ron's waist. Ron felt himself starting to grow hard and he arched up against Draco, rubbing himself on the blonde._

* * *

Sorry that it is so short. But I had to cut it off. It gets too hot. The rest will be posted on Adult Fanfiction (dot) Net. If you go to the author directory and then look under "O", you will find me Omnichild! And then you will find the rest of the lemon. But wait a few days, I won't have that one posted for a little bit.


End file.
